


［飞行组］摇摇晃晃（abo）

by ssshannon



Category: Dunkirk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshannon/pseuds/ssshannon





	［飞行组］摇摇晃晃（abo）

候诊室里的病人慢慢多了起来。

大多数人都戴着一模一样的白口罩进来，随着几声咳嗽，一屁股坐到低矮的等候椅上，胳膊挨着胳膊。一切都要怪这糟糕的天气，明明都已经是初夏季节，却还是阴天作祟，一阵又一阵的雨飘来又落下，留下灰色的天和空气里一股难闻的燃煤气味。

柯林斯也是在座一员。然而，他没有戴口罩，也没出现咳嗽的症状。恰恰相反，他看上去好极了，特别是双颊，染了一层淡淡的，健康的红晕。

要不是他每隔几分钟就看一次手表，紧接着又把目光投向墙上的挂钟，很少会有人知道他的焦虑与不安。一位老妇人爆发出一阵猛烈且持续的咳嗽，仿佛要把内脏悉数呕出，就连肩头的披肩也给震落了下来。柯林斯就坐在她隔壁，连忙替老人把披肩捡了起来，又重替她披好。

“再忍一会儿，您的女儿很快就回来了。”他一边安抚对方，一边在人群里寻找适才离开的那位女士。

病人想要道谢，却丁点没有说话的力气，又是一连串咳嗽从喉咙深处里冒出。接着，就像打哈欠一般，整个候诊室里咳嗽声不断。柯林斯有点后悔，他不该贪图人多而离开四楼跑来这里等着，他一点预防措施都没有，极有可能会染上什么病毒带回家。在伦敦西区的某幢小房子里，有三个嗷嗷待哺的小崽子正等着他。

可谁叫他心里害怕呢。他手脚关节僵硬，鞋底像被胶水粘在了地板上。

他又看了一次手表，认为时间差不多了。柯林斯离开座位，遇上迎面有人走来，对方为他的让座表示感谢。柯林斯点点头，却心不在焉，他离开候诊室，拐弯上了左手边的楼梯，到了四楼。

这里比楼下安静许多，也同样设有候诊室，但只有零星几位病人。柯林斯从那些欧米茄患者跟前经过，他试着忽略那一个个鼓得像气球一样大的肚子。他也有孩子，最近一次分娩让他收获了一对双胞胎，但是此刻，他却最见不得这个。

四楼是专为欧米茄开放的产科室。柯林斯朝化验室的窗口探去，“请问，我的检查报告出来了吗？”

里面的护士抬头看了看他，一只握着化验单的大手伸了出来。柯林斯道了谢，声音传进耳朵里，细小又悲哀。他扫了一眼柜台上的单子，薄软如日常的纸币，可他毫无读完它的勇气。那不过就是一张单子，他提醒自己，不是美杜莎的头颅。

要是有了就生下来！

他镇定着自己的情绪。他是一个欧米茄，最适合孕育子嗣的欧米茄。他母亲就是一名育有5个孩子的欧米茄。柯林斯是最小的，和年长的哥哥相差了15岁。柯林斯去年过了20岁生日，大家都说他健康，适合生育。

想当年他出生时，母亲已经36了。过多的生育毁了她的健康，不到半年，她就去世了。也许在他的潜意识里，生育是和死亡挂钩的。但柯林斯很清楚，这并不是诱发恐惧的全部理由。

无形的恐惧笼罩又折磨着他，柯林斯着实忍不下去，他找了个僻静的角落去看手里的检查报告。事实上，他的发情期推迟了一周，从前两次的经验来看，应该是又怀孕没错了。化验单上的字迹模糊不堪，柯林斯吸了口气，一心要揪出那个决定命运的加号。

他的肩膀耸了下来。

柯林斯快速将单子揉成一团，丢进了离自己最近的垃圾箱里，随后逃也似的离开了医院。

＊＊＊  
法瑞尔到家的时候，保姆们正在楼上哄孩子，她们是小崽们的姑妈给找来的。

“真不敢相信，你们竟不准备请保姆。”柯林斯的欧米茄姐姐把香烟灰弹到烟缸里，“听我一句，柯林斯绝对应付不来这三个孩子，情况只会变得更糟。”

私下里，两位男主人各有一个绰号：小金毛和皮夹克。保姆们认为柯林斯年纪轻，有一头漂亮的金发，而他的阿尔法是一名邮航飞行员，每周都会带一件厚重的飞行员夹克回来清洗。

法瑞尔左右探了探，不见柯林斯。他们都已经说好了，五点的时候会有车来接小家伙们去肯辛顿的姑妈家。而他和柯林斯将按计划搭上南下列车，度上一个不受打扰的假。

卧室里乱糟糟的，床上堆着整理到一半的箱子，一只看不出是谁的皮鞋倒扣在有编织图案的波斯地毯上。晨起后柯林斯没有铺床，被子堆叠在一起，犹如离人的旅店房间。结婚快三年了，法瑞尔还是没习惯柯林斯的生活方式，他把这个归因于自己的工作，一年到头的飞行导致他时常不在家。

他再也不会这么干了。

育儿室里，他的小乔治正坐在地板上，手里摆弄着一只法瑞尔从没见过的皮球。孩子一松手，球滚了出来，停在他的脚边。法瑞尔蹲下身子，将皮球轻轻滚了回去。棕色的球落到孩子身后，小乔治跌跌撞撞地站起来，转过身去找皮球。这个小崽生了一头金发，像极了他的爸爸，也遗传了点儿他的固执。在法瑞尔的注视下，小乔治捡起球，转身把它放回到自己刚才坐的那个位置上，这才满意的，继续玩了起来。

法瑞尔走过去把他的小宝贝抱了起来。他是一个大块头的阿尔法，但在孩子面前，他的动作显得无比小心翼翼和温柔。他用低哑的声音问保姆：“柯林斯去哪儿了？”。

“午饭后，柯林斯先生就出去了。”保姆告诉法瑞尔，“需要用晚饭吗，先生？”

“不用了。”他们可以在火车上吃，法瑞尔想。“先送孩子走吧。”

他低下头，戳了戳小乔治的肚子，又忍不住亲了亲他的额头。孩子哭了起来，法瑞尔立刻抱歉道，“啊，不哭不哭，是爸爸不好。爸爸没有剃胡子。弄疼了你，是吗？”他安抚着孩子走到隔壁房间，双胞胎女儿苏西和佩吉已经穿戴整齐，安静地躺在鱼缸式的婴儿床上。

嫩黄色条纹的婴儿衫让女孩们看起来像是百货商店玻璃橱窗展示的洋娃娃。细软的头发，粉嫩的小脚丫。他又问小乔治，“妹妹们好不好看？”小崽吃着手不说话，法瑞尔又吻了他一下。

五点钟的时候，汽车准时来了。法瑞尔一一吻别过小崽们，这才同意保姆把孩子抱进车里。

而柯林斯还是没有回来。

＊＊＊  
他们相识于1936年年底，在王后酒馆的一间包厢里，共同分享了爱德华八世宣布退位的广播。但实际上，两人并没听清什么，演讲到了尾声，整个酒馆里闹哄哄的，酒友们开始大骂起前国王的不负责任。他们不得不凑近了脑袋说话，却还是听不太清对方在说什么。

法瑞尔捂住一边耳朵，放大声音，“什么？”

他看起来非常的认真，柯林斯咬住嘴唇，笑了起来。有那么一瞬间，他想脱口而出，我是一个欧米茄但我想上飞行课，你觉得行吗？

他们有一个共同的朋友，后者正在追求柯林斯的欧米茄姐姐。出于爱屋及乌的心理，柯林斯顺带也成为了被讨好的对象。他对飞行事业感兴趣，所以被介绍认识了身为飞行员的法瑞尔。但谁都不知道他的真实性别，除了家里人。用柯林斯祖母的话说，你还小，来伦敦是为了上学，不是择偶。

他一直在服用黑市上购来的抑制剂。一战后，阿尔法的人口数量骤减，紧接着是欧米茄。国家为了保护这两类人动足了脑筋，先是推出了一系列福利政策以鼓励欧米茄多生育，后又停发了抑制剂的生产，以促使成年阿尔法和欧米茄竟可能早的结合，即便这一做法引起了不少组织的抗议。

来酒馆前，柯林斯和往常一样就着茶水服用了余下的药水。镜子前的他闻起来和大街上的贝塔没什么两样。他知道自己将和一个未结合的阿尔法见面，但这并未触动到他，真正让他心动和着迷的是对方的职业。他们后来在琥珀色的灯光下见面，握手，叫酒。法瑞尔不怎么爱说话，但有问必答， 柯林斯对飞机的了解程度叫他惊讶，“你竟然知道这个！”他说。

柯林斯喝了一大口酒，心理很得意，在他的床底下有一箱子的飞行书籍。法瑞尔的声音在他听来很是特别，就好像藏了一颗橄榄在舌头底下。喝下去的啤酒让柯林斯变得兴奋，他忽然想捧住对方的脸，好把他的舌头给捋直了。

柯林斯提高了嗓门，“我是说，这轮该你请了。”

没问题，法瑞尔朝他打了一个手势。

酒上了几轮，等最后一杯杜松子酒下肚，柯林斯有点儿口齿不清了。法瑞尔买了单，送柯林斯出去。谁知柯林斯竟伸出手，一把搂住法瑞尔的脖子，虽然他自己也不知道为什么会这么做。他仗着比法瑞尔高，笑嘻嘻地拐着阿尔法出门去。

法瑞尔也喝了不少，可还不至于醉倒。出门没多久，法瑞尔就感到了不对劲，他身体的某个部位不合时宜地发生起了变化。空气里有一种味道，他想，不会是错觉，因为它越来越浓烈，就好像拨开秀发只为让耳后涂抹的香水味散发开来。

柯林斯依旧紧勾着法瑞尔的脖子，毫无放手的打算。法瑞尔可没法在勃起的情况下继续行走。“柯林斯，柯林斯。”他试着挪开柯林斯圈住自己的手臂，但后者步履不稳，下一秒就带着他往路旁的墙上冲过去。

法瑞尔好不容易才缓住了他，他拍了拍柯林斯的脸，“喂，醒醒，醒一醒。”

在看清楚是谁之后，柯林斯变得兴奋起来，指指点点，“瞧，你的右边耳朵，尖尖的，好像蝙蝠翅膀。”他伸手要去摸，却被法瑞尔灵活地躲开了。法瑞尔很肯定柯林斯喝醉了，而那种味道也是从他身上传来的。

然而，柯林斯是个阿尔法呀！法瑞尔大惑不解，可又忍不住想凑近了去闻，就在这时，柯林斯忽然低下脑袋，张开嘴朝着法瑞尔的耳朵尖就是一口。一阵颤栗沿着脊椎流窜了下去，蔓延至全身。

那是一个甜蜜的错误，事后当事人不约而同地承认道。

不久后的圣诞，法瑞尔帮助柯林斯度过了成年后的第一个发情期。而他们的婚期匆忙定在新年过后，次年九月，柯林斯为法瑞尔生下了第一个孩子。两人照着新国王乔治的名字给小崽取名。那时距离双方认识，也还不到一年时间。

＊＊＊  
法瑞尔给自己弄了点吃的。他泡了一壶大吉岭，又在案板上切下一片片烟熏火腿，直到他听见开门声，便立刻放下手中的刀从厨房走了出去。

“你去哪儿了？”

“我买了点吃的。”

“火车就要开了，而你去买吃的？”

柯林斯左右手各提了一大只袋子。他把从百货公司买的茶叶，饼干和烤鸡一一掏了出来，放在起居室里的圆桌上。“人都走了吗？”见整栋房子里静悄悄的，柯林斯说：“我看见有新鲜的鱼子酱，买了两罐，还打算给姐姐带去。”

桌子上搁了一只有茶渍的杯子，旁边是半瓶冷牛奶。柯林斯直接就着瓶子喝了，透过圆形的玻璃瓶底，他观察了一眼法瑞尔。他的阿尔法一副马上就能出门的模样，淡蓝色的衬衫外罩深色的马甲背心，只不过他把袖子卷高到了手肘。

“给你一刻钟的时间，箱子我已经打包好了，你去看一看还需要什么。”说完，他又转身回到了厨房。

“车票取好了吗？”

“一个礼拜前就拿好了。”不一会儿法瑞尔的声音又传了出来，“我在做三明治，要来一个吗？”

柯林斯说：“好的，谢谢。”

其实他一点儿都不饿，这么说只是为了让接下来的对话能够顺利进行。他没有拒绝法瑞尔，所以柯林斯也希望他能说上一句好的。回来的路上，他已经仔细考虑过了，他开口道：“亲爱的，我们能下次再去吗？我不想去了。”

没错，当初吵着想去旅行的人是柯林斯，可现在他改主意了。在出发前突然变卦，这很不好，更何况他们买好了车票，也电话预订了当地的酒店。他不是那三个小崽，能随心所欲地闹脾气，又轻易地被原谅。他知道自己这么做，实在是非常没有礼貌，但他真的不想去。

房间比他料想得还要安静，柯林斯等了几秒，并不见法瑞尔冲过来对自己发作。曾有那么几次，法瑞尔嘟囔着柯林斯做事太孩子气，事先不好好思考，全凭一时冲动。柯林斯忿忿不平，我的确比你要小十二岁。

“你说什么？”法瑞尔走了进来，端着盘子在柯林斯面前放下。原来他并没有听见，柯林斯失望地发现。

“怎么还傻站着不动？”法瑞尔把切成小块的三明治送进柯林斯嘴里，就像喂小崽吃橘子瓣儿一样。柯林斯用力咬下去，法瑞尔反应迅速，一下就抽出了手指，“不许咬人。”但一说完，他就笑了。

柯林斯也跟着笑起来，示意法瑞尔再喂他吃一块。柯林斯的心情变好起来，他下午去医院检查过了，谢天谢地，不是怀孕。可是，这也意味着，推迟的发情期必将于不久之后到来，也许就在度假的时候。他还是有很大的怀孕可能。

倒不是说，法瑞尔在发情期的时候有哪里表现不好，他卖力又体贴。可柯林斯不能忍受每次发情就得怀孕的事实。他才21岁，却已经是三个孩子的爸爸，也许很快就会有第四个。他不敢想象。

双胞胎出生后，雇佣保姆前的一段时间里，柯林斯老是做噩梦，梦见一掀开被子，自己躺在血泊里。他上厕所的时候不敢用力，总觉得自己被撕开了。而这些他从未对法瑞尔说起过，他担心自己是不是在小题大做。因为就像他姐姐说的那样，这是正常的生理现象，在他之前的很多欧米茄都经历过。

“动作快一点。”法瑞尔催促道。

“我们能不去吗？”

“什么？”

“我不想去，我想孩子们了。我要去姐姐家待着。”

“怎么了，你不舒服？你看起来有点反常。”

柯林斯躲避着法瑞尔的注视，说：“对，我有点不舒服，我想吐。”这话将阿尔法带入了另一个歧途，法瑞尔在柯林斯面前蹲下，面露喜色，“我注意到你的发情期延后了。你是不是怀孕了？”

柯林斯连忙摇头说没有。天呐，原来法瑞尔一直都在注意着自己。他看起来是那么的高兴，整个人都在发光。但是柯林斯就是不愿意，他感觉自己被困住了。

他烦躁起来，说：“好吧好吧，就当我什么都没说，我们快走吧。”就算让他去了姐姐家，可万一碰上发情期怎么办？法瑞尔一定也会跟着去。他躲不了，他们就是劳力士手表的凹凸搭扣，永远配在一起。

＊＊＊  
柯林斯是在爱丁堡出生和长大的，那里一年到头被冷风横扫着，阳光停留的时候很少。于是他们选择南下，去有海岸线包围的康沃尔看一看。计划是从滑铁卢车站出发，到彭赞斯，接着租车去周边几座小镇逛逛。

一上火车，进了包厢，柯林斯就迅速摘下帽子，挂到墙上。他二话不说选了下铺，因为长得高，所以眼下不得不缩手缩脚地躺倒在卧铺床上。他有点闷闷不乐，又想起第一次分娩，也是因为比其他欧米茄们要高，医院派发的毛毯遮不住脚，他不得不露着脚趾躺在灰色的毯子底下，模样滑稽又愚蠢。

法瑞尔安放好了行李箱，爬到上铺，弄出了不小的动静，柯林斯愈发不满意了。他有很长一段时间都没开口，直到法瑞尔说：“我头一次知道康沃尔，是因为有个远亲在海边跳崖自杀了。”

“噢，还有这种事？”

“你呢？”

“《恶魔的脚印》，”柯林斯干巴巴的回答，“柯南道尔的小说。”

“我看过那个故事。”法瑞尔说，“那儿有一座圣迈克尔山，几乎是法国的那座翻版。”

柯林斯哼了一声，以示不满。同许多对新人一样，他们也是去法国度了蜜月。不过那时柯林斯已经有宝宝了，强烈的孕期反应使他不得不花了许多时间在酒店的客房里。他为此还朝法瑞尔发了一通不小的脾气，朝他扔皮鞋，但立马又后悔了。

法瑞尔接住了皮鞋，牢牢握在手里，说，“看来我娶了一个坏脾气的欧米茄。”

“你后悔了？”柯林斯问。法瑞尔用亲吻他的嘴角以示回答。他们后来躺在床上，依偎在一起，好好谈了一谈，柯林斯表示这不公平，为什么法瑞尔就可以随意进出，可以往烟斗里添加烟丝，可以坐在吧台边喝上等的纯麦芽威士忌，而自己就只能躺在床上给朋友们写背面全都是埃菲尔铁塔和塞纳河风光的明信片。

他甚至不能吃自己喜欢的苹果馅饼，就因为里头有肉桂。这对胎儿不好，法瑞尔说。去他的不好，去他的。苹果馅饼会让柯林斯想起去世的阿尔法祖母，他是跟着祖母长大的。他看着她吃很多的甜食，喝很多的酒，最后死于糟糕的饮食习惯。祖母并不看好这桩婚姻，不仅太过仓促，而且两人无论性格脾气，抑或家庭背景都不甚匹配。然而，米已成炊。

“我们是天生一对。”柯林斯对祖母说，“我们会过得很好。”

“傻瓜，”祖母说，“别想着用婚姻去改变一个人，飞行员可是很危险的。”

不久祖母去世，她留了一笔钱给柯林斯，这也让他得以在伦敦西区有了一幢小房子。原本柯林斯和法瑞尔一起住在飞行员宿舍，从宿舍阳台望去，不远处就是邮航的停机场。在那里，飞机是留给法瑞尔的，而飞机起飞和降落时的巨大噪音，是给柯林斯的。

＊＊＊  
火车于第二天清晨，6点04分停靠在彭赞斯，比预定时间还提前了6分钟。因为是夜行火车，乘客们可以在火车上多待一小时，最晚于7点下车。法瑞尔起得很早，过去公司经常安排他驾驶早班的邮政航空，从伦敦到图卢兹，他不得不在凌晨4点就起床。

一想到要离开那张和柯林斯共同拥有的温暖大床，尤其是在冬天，他就一阵难受。通常他都会迅速地梳洗完毕，然后搭上开往机场的专线公交车，偶尔在车上打瞌睡。时间还是太早了，他选择在机场用早餐，这样能免去了柯林斯起床为他做早饭的麻烦。

5点半的时候，火车乘务员将早餐——一只装了两杯热茶和羊角面包的托盘——准时送进了包厢。那时，柯林斯已经醒了，但并不准备起床。包厢里有点儿冷，他猜大概是自己穿了外套睡觉的缘故。他昏沉沉地脱了外套扔在毯子上，又把毯子拉高，遮盖住自己的脑袋。

从盥洗室回来的法瑞尔，一拉开车厢门，就看见柯林斯把自己的上半身裹在毛毯里，露出穿着袜子的双脚。他走上前，挠了挠柯林斯的脚心。柯林斯动了一下，但没有醒来。法瑞尔看了看时间，开始吃早餐。茶的味道很淡，远比不上家里的，配茶吃的饼干也有点潮，更不用说冷了的羊角面包。他想象着一会儿柯林斯醒来后不开心的样子，因为平时，他的欧米茄对早餐的要求讲究得像是一个国王。

柯林斯的胃口很好，法瑞尔想，有时他觉得柯林斯就像一个小孩儿。就像现在这样，毯子下的脸蛋红扑扑的，这让法瑞尔心中生出一阵爱怜。他揉了揉欧米茄的金发，却不知柯林斯其实早就已经醒了。法瑞尔有点担心他，一路上柯林斯都不怎么说话，这一点儿可不像平时的他。但之后两天，柯林斯又恢复了正常，他对法瑞尔的态度也有所转变，法瑞尔感觉到了。

出了火车站，路边成群的海鸟吸引了柯林斯的注意。他从口袋里掏出半个面包，是早餐时候剩下的。他撕碎了抛向空中，很快就有两只长着黄喙的白色海鸟围了过来。他们带乔治上摄政公园散步的时候，小崽也是这样喂鸽子的。法瑞尔笑了。

他们慢慢发现，这座城市里的海鸟有许多，柯林斯甚至看见一只海鸟在人行道上来回踱步。法瑞尔变戏法似的掏出一包花生，柯林斯都不知道他是在什么时候买的。这些大鸟足够的聪明，他们研究了一会儿，意识到它们竟然会咬碎花生壳，只啄食里头的花生仁。真是神奇，柯林斯说。法瑞尔点头表示同意。

法瑞尔提前向酒店餐厅预订了一瓶上好的香槟，这出乎柯林斯的意料。等一切安顿好之后，他们拎着绘有城堡图案的酒瓶子，漫无目的地沿着酒店附近的沙滩行走，开始了旅行的第一站。很快柯林斯就走到了前面，任由海风把自己的头发吹乱成一团，他偶尔回头，只为看一下自己的阿尔法有没有跟上。

退潮后的岸边有一种绿紫色的海带，像人的手掌那么大，柯林斯捡起来闻了一闻，一股臭鸡蛋的气味。法瑞尔告诉他：“这个怎么煮都不会烂的。”柯林斯没有问为什么。

一切似乎都很好，除了不可把控的天气。出门的时候阳光还很好，可没一会儿功夫就起风了，云走得飞快，像是被驱赶的羊群。天空开始变得阴沉起来，底下的碧海也渐渐成了灰色。真冷，柯林斯说，但他又不愿再折回酒店取外套。法瑞尔把自己的外套脱下给他，两个人搂在一起向前走着。

他们聊了一会儿各自的童年。柯林斯说：“我有个叔叔，一战时加入了空军，后来失踪了。”所以，他祖母最不喜欢飞行员，这会让她想起早夭的儿子。可越是阻止，就越想靠近，对于飞行，柯林斯总是有一种说不清的迷恋。

一战损失了大批的贵族子弟，空军后来开始于平民中挑选飞行员，这也让法瑞尔这样普通出生的人有了机会。可他不久前辞去了邮航的工作，柯林斯的大哥在自家公司里给他安排了一个不错的职务，以方便法瑞尔能花更多时间在家庭上。柯林斯的家人始终认为，当法瑞尔在天上驾驶飞机，他们的小弟弟就变成了“可怜的，完全被抛弃的”。

他同意了。然而，联系到近一年来变幻莫测的国际局势，法瑞尔想告诉柯林斯，如果战争爆发，他会辞职，会应征入伍，也许可以当一名技术教官，负责培训飞行员。他却始终没找到合适的机会，尤其是在发现自己的欧米茄最近的脾气有点阴晴不定。

法瑞尔停下脚步，伸手进口袋里一阵摸索，随后掏出一包香烟，抽了一根放进嘴里。

柯林斯围了过去，主动替他遮挡身后来自大西洋底的阵阵海风。“风真大。”柯林斯说，额头抵着法瑞尔的，“我想回去了。”

“好。”

＊＊＊  
1936年的圣诞，柯林斯“失踪”了三天，要不是期间他打过一个电话回家，他姐姐几乎就要报警了。

那天出门前，他是这样对姐姐说的：“我去见个朋友，很快回来。要是晚了，给我留一个火鸡腿。”他想去见一见法瑞尔，为了感谢那天对方送自己回家。天晓得，他就不应该喝酒，更不应该随随便便搂着一个阿尔法的脖子到处走，又是唱歌又是大笑的。

“幸好祖母没有看见，”姐姐在第二天给柯林斯端来治头疼的药水时说，“你醉得不省人事，真是太不体面了。”真希望我没做什么出格的事情，柯林斯想。

他问朋友要了法瑞尔宿舍的电话，打过去却得知对方飞去了开罗。他留下电话，一心盼望着法瑞尔能打来，可是没有。他又等了几天，一直在担心是不是宿舍管理员记错了号码，直到他听说法瑞尔回来了，便站在电话机前，照着纸条上的号码又拨了一次。

这一回也依然是宿舍管理员接的电话，他让柯林斯等一会儿。不过短短几秒，柯林斯却紧张起来。“抱歉，法瑞尔先生不在。”对方说。

柯林斯问：“你知道他去哪儿了吗？”

“也许是在酒馆。那些不回家的飞行员们有时会聚在那里。”

“谢谢，请问能把酒馆地址告诉我吗？”柯林斯从口袋里掏出笔，在纸上沙沙记着。

他决定碰碰运气，上酒馆去找法瑞尔。不知道为什么，今天他就是非要见到法瑞尔不可。他还提醒自己，一会儿可不能喝酒了，他不想在法瑞尔面前再出洋相了。说不定还能邀请法瑞尔上自己家来吃饭。他知道法瑞尔的父母不住在伦敦，而今年他显然也没有回家过节的打算。

拿到地址的他，步伐轻快地走在路上，因为圣诞节的缘故，路上行人很少，酒馆里也是一样。柯林斯迅速扫了一圈，没见到法瑞尔的身影。他有些沮丧，坐了下来，向酒保要了一杯热红酒，但也只是吃里头的梨子肉。

柯林斯哪里知道，就在他致电去宿舍的时候，宿舍管理员对面恰恰站着法瑞尔本人。阿尔法摇着手，“告诉他我不在。”

一开始法瑞尔以为柯林斯是个贝塔，他也是这么被介绍的，可谁知后来——他深深记得，柯林斯咬他耳朵时所带来的那一瞬间的颤栗。他不得不大口呼吸了几下户外的冷空气，这才克制住把对方推上床的冲动。

他太小了，不，他比柯林斯大了整整12岁呢。

法瑞尔订过婚，但后来因为当了飞行员，对方家庭认为这一职业太过危险，婚事告吹。他之后也一直没再遇到合适的对象，却也乐得自在，结婚的愿望似乎还不如自己对天空的向往来的强烈。

法瑞尔告诉管理员，“告诉他，我和同事们喝酒去了。”

“他问我要酒馆地址。”管理员放下话筒说。

“没事，下雪了，他不会出来的。”

偏偏柯林斯还是来了。在酒馆干等了一个小时后，他又往宿舍打了电话，这一次法瑞尔不得不出门了。万一柯林斯又喝醉了怎么办。

但他的担心是多余的，等到了酒馆，法瑞尔发现柯林斯在一个劲儿地喝水。他摘了围巾和大衣，拉了椅子在柯林斯面前坐下。柯林斯看上去有点儿不好意思，他的脸很红。

柯林斯说：“我就是想谢谢你，没有别的意思。”他向吧台招呼一声，很快就有一杯啤酒给端了上来，正是法瑞尔爱喝的那一款。

“你喜欢的，请慢用。”

“你怎么知道？”

“听说了一些关于你的事，”柯林斯指了指酒保，“你是这里的常客？”

“算是吧。”法瑞尔喝了一大口啤酒，“你脸很红，喝酒了？”

柯林斯摇了摇头，垂下眼睛说：“我差不多该走了。既然你也来了，算是任务达成。”他抓了外套站起来，又伸出手和法瑞尔告别。

柯林斯的手很大，也很暖，那让法瑞尔想起两人第一次见面握手时的场景。他觉得自己该说点什么，但柯林斯已经穿好外套离开了。

法瑞尔追了出去。柯林斯走得很快，他不得不小跑才跟得上，他说：“嘿，你怎么了？”

柯林斯不看他，直到法瑞尔抓了对方的胳膊，强迫他面对自己。他这才发现，柯林斯眼睛红红的，像是患了重感冒。柯林斯挣脱了他的束缚，继续一言不发地朝前走，没多久他甚至跑了起来。

法瑞尔不明白，甚至于他还有一点生气。他追了上去，“怎么了？把我叫出来，但是你又……”

柯林斯吸了吸鼻子，转头去看他，“不关你的事。我……我想上厕所。”

起初，法瑞尔并没有听懂对方的暗示，直到他又闻见了那股味道。“天呐，”法瑞尔瞬间就明白了，“你能坚持到回家吗？”

“不知道！”柯林斯一下暴躁起来，他继续朝前走着，但是突然脚步给停下了，时间过了有那么几秒，之后他深深弯下腰，像是身体给折成了两半。法瑞尔见他难受成这样，决定还是先带他回自己宿舍躺着，之后再打电话通知他家里人。

又一次，柯林斯被法瑞尔搀扶着走在大马路上，他心里盘算着究竟酒醉和发情哪个更令人尴尬。好在一路上他们没碰见什么人，最后就连宿舍管理员也不见了。

被法瑞尔扶上床的时候，柯林斯感到裤子一定给弄湿了，他羞愧极了，开始磕磕巴巴地道歉，“对不起……它来得太快了，我还以为忍一下就没事的。我不是故意要在你面前发情的。”等一说完，就连耳朵尖也变得和脸色一样通红。

“嘘，没关系。”法瑞尔安慰他，“我给你找条干净的裤子换上，然后就去给你姐姐打电话。”他解开柯林斯的皮带，想要替他脱掉外裤，但柯林斯挣扎起来，因为又一波的液体涌了出来。

随着外裤被脱下，那股味道更强烈了。有一瞬间，法瑞尔不知道自己在做什么，他的目光只是聚焦于柯林斯的两腿之间，那里的气味让他忽然就欲望高涨。但是很快他清醒过来，连忙扯过一旁的毯子给柯林斯的下身盖上。

柯林斯在毯子下发着抖，法瑞尔也一样。这不管用，他发现，不管是换裤子还是打电话，这都帮不了他们。法瑞尔在床边跪了下来，用手抚上了欧米茄的脸，“看着我，柯林斯。”他克制住想要舔舐对方肌肤，想要立马就捅进对方身体里去的冲动，他在脑海里寻找着合适的词语，最后说：“你愿意和我结合，给我生小崽吗？”

柯林斯憋红了脸。发情时得不到满足从而产生的刺痛感让他无法思考，他的嘴给痛苦地抿成了一条细线，他呜咽着，说不出话来。法瑞尔依旧在努力克制自己，他想事先博取到欧米茄的好感，他吻了吻柯林斯的嘴唇，那里比想象中还要柔软。

“我会照顾你，爱你，我还能教你开飞机。你想要吗？”

柯林斯点了点头，哪怕事后可能后悔，但此时他已然被情欲冲昏了头脑。法瑞尔扯掉了毯子，让柯林斯翻身跪趴着朝下。欧米茄的裤子给脱去了，赤裸的下体暴露在了微凉的空气里，他开始哭泣。法瑞尔挤进他腿间，就着滑腻的体液捅了一根手指进去，紧接着是第二根，第三根。随着他的手腕转动，柯林斯发出一阵闷哼，且心跳加速。他觉得疼。

但是很快，法瑞尔撤出了手指，略微调整好位置后，他将自己的老二埋进了对方的身体里，那里早已经湿润成了一片。他开始大力冲撞起来。

＊＊＊  
下雨了。侍应生为晚餐的圆桌上又送来了一座烛台。

“你猜，他们今晚会上什么？”柯林斯展开餐巾铺在腿上，如此问到他的阿尔法。

“鲑鱼，鳟鱼，或者牧羊人派。”法瑞尔给出了一个不甚满意的回答。

“噢不要，我们已经吃了三天的鲑鱼了。”柯林斯皱眉说，“我希望是龙虾，或者配有奶油的烤鳍鱼也行。”

两只罩了圆盖的大盘子被端了上来。法瑞尔示意侍应生慢点打开，“我的欧米茄想先猜猜里面有什么。”

柯林斯微笑着把手放在盖子上，好似一位吉普赛女郎抚摸着手里的水晶球。“炸鲈鱼配奶油菠菜。”他说，接着掀开了盖子，盘子中央死气沉沉地躺着几片橘色的熏鲑鱼。柯林斯又看向法瑞尔的盘子，四五片烤牛肉浸在酽稠的肉汁里，配以稍显煮过头的蔬菜。“我能和你换吗？”他问。

法瑞尔把盘子递了过去。

柯林斯吃得很快，他似乎特别饿，觉得还不够于是又把餐前的面包片给吃了个精光。等着上甜点的间隙，他在烛光下端详起法瑞尔的脸，一张英俊但又不失温柔的脸。他忽然觉得难受起来，在他们这几天沿着海岸线散步，观光穿梭于各古迹之间，欣赏植物园里重瓣玫瑰花，以及在街边分吃一个覆盆子口味冰激凌球之后，那个曾纠缠过他的问题又再度毫无声息地闯进了他的脑袋，以同样的姿势捆住了他的手和脚。

“怎么了？”法瑞尔含笑看着他，声音里透着一股关心。阿尔法越是关心他，柯林斯就越受不了。为了分散注意力，他抓了法瑞尔的手，抢吃了他叉子上的小胡萝卜，大嚼特嚼。法瑞尔看到了他口腔里的粉色舌头。

柯林斯感到手脚冰冷，等不及要回房间洗澡。他突兀地站了起来，留下一句听来非常言不由衷的借口，逃走了。

他把自己埋进浴缸的热水中，不知道过了多久，他听见法瑞尔敲了敲浴室的门，“要我进来给你搓背吗？”不，话说出来变成了水底的一个气泡。他预感到一会儿会发生些什么。

轮到法瑞尔洗澡的时候，他让柯林斯进去给他送毛巾。柯林斯不得不下床，还找了一会儿拖鞋。浴室里雾气蒙蒙，他将毛巾递过去，法瑞尔正好从浴缸里站起来。他说，“晚上你胃口很好，是不是发情期快到了？”

“要是的话，恐怕一会儿得问楼下多要些毛巾。明后天的三餐也得按铃让他们送上来。”他自顾自地说着，之后跨出了浴缸，无意识地撸动了一下双腿间的那个东西。柯林斯目光所及，却毫无感觉，他并不认为自己要发情了。

他转身走了出去，重新躺到床上，但是一切又不一样了。先前他正在床上看一本和狂风暴雨搏斗的侦探小说，可眼下谁是真凶再也吸引不了他的注意。他望着天花板，似乎在寻找着上面是否有污迹。要是一会儿法瑞尔向自己求欢，柯林斯决心把事实告诉他。他不想做爱，无论是不是在发情期里，一点儿都不想。

他想到自己大概是患了某种未解的疾病，忽然就悲从中来。

床的一边陷了下去，是法瑞尔坐了上来。那是一张四柱床，尺寸只比普通的单人床大一点，还会发出吱嘎一下的怪声音。“一定有许多人在这张床上睡过，”法瑞尔说，“谁会是其中最卖力的一位？”

柯林斯翻过身去，“我在想，我们上一次做爱是什么时候？我是指非发情期的时候。”

法瑞尔靠了过来，吻了吻柯林斯的耳朵，“你一会儿就知道了。”他伸手进毯子，几下摸索，终于抓到了柯林斯的一条大腿。他没穿那条法兰绒的浅灰色睡裤。法瑞尔的手慢慢向下，柯林斯却感到身体变成了石头，他说不出话来。

好在下一秒，压力消失了。法瑞尔站起来，开始脱去睡裤，他已经半勃了。

“你有没有想过，做一名贝塔会是什么样子？他们就没有发情期，可以自由决定什么时候要孩子，什么时候不要。”

“嘘。”法瑞尔又爬了上来，挤进他的两腿之间，像条蟒蛇一样牢牢地把柯林斯困在自己的怀里。“你有点心不在焉。”他吻了一下柯林斯的睫毛，随后又去吮吸他脖子外侧的肌肤。

法瑞尔把手往下探想要扯掉欧米茄的内裤。而柯林斯也配合着伸出手，但他先法瑞尔一步，率先摸到了阿尔法的睾丸。他说不出话来，只想快点结束这件事，于是柯林斯轻轻搓揉了起来，很快法瑞尔就呻吟起来。

柯林斯圈住对方的勃起，上下套弄着。法瑞尔向前挺腰。柯林斯的手心一直在出汗，他想换一只手，却不想于无意间往右一扳。法瑞尔突然爆发出一阵呜咽，强烈的痉挛害得他把背弯成弓形。大滴大滴的精液飞溅了出来，毫不留情地洒在了柯林斯的小腹上。

他如梦初醒，又仿佛为液体所烫伤，下一秒终于控制不了尖叫起来。

＊＊＊  
柯林斯被求婚了，这让他没有想到，而求婚地点是在一间陌生宿舍里的床上，这也让他没有想到。

“我知道这样很唐突，但留给我们的时间不多。”法瑞尔穿戴整齐地站在床尾，他看了看手表，说：“我们只有15分钟，下一班开往开罗的航班将在9点准时起飞。”

柯林斯才刚醒，此刻他正背靠着一只枕头，半躺在床上，只觉得口中发酸，又浑身酸痛。他穿着法瑞尔的睡衣，但明显小了一号，露出一大截手腕。他一边听着法瑞尔说话，一边检查自己左手手腕上的淤青，他有点儿不记得了。到了最后，那阵阵袭来的高潮就像是快而猛的海浪，一下将他淹没，他被摔拍到岸边的礁石上，身体跌了粉碎。

或许是意识到站着的自己太过居高临下，法瑞尔又改坐到床上，紧挨着柯林斯的脚。他隔着鸭绒被捏了捏对方的脚，真心实意地说：“你能等我吗？等我从开罗一回来，就正式向你求婚。”

“你不需要。如果你只是为了负责……”

法瑞尔打断了他，“恐怕现在你已经怀上了我的小崽。”

噢该死的，柯林斯想，该做的他们全都做了！他一阵头疼，他知道现在的自己一定浑身上下沾满了汗水，体液和淤青，脏的要命。而面前的法瑞尔已经清理干净，穿戴整齐准备上班去了。他的状态看起来该死的好，简直可以说是春风得意了。

就在柯林斯难受的那几分钟时间里，法瑞尔给他端来了早餐。他说：“可能不那么好吃，但我想你一定饿了。”

“这倒是真的。”他看了一眼托盘里的东西，几片干巴巴的冷牛舌，未加热的吐司片配有果酱和奶油，还有一块类似苏格兰布丁的玩意儿，但尝起来没有丁点味道和香气。好在茶是热的，他往里多加了两块方糖，又倒了牛奶，搅拌起来。

“你习惯最后倒牛奶？”法瑞尔问道。

“是啊，难道你是先加奶再倒茶？”柯林斯没想到，他们此刻还能就不同的饮茶方式作出讨论。

法瑞尔大笑了起来，为了不让柯林斯吃东西的时候觉得尴尬，他又故意走到窗边假装去看风景。柯林斯一口气喝干了杯子里的茶，与此同时，他不得不承认，法瑞尔还挺心细。这和他之前见过的那些阿尔法们不一样，他们嗓门宽大又一副咄咄逼人的模样，何况法瑞尔长得也并不粗糙，甚至还有点小小的魅力。

法瑞尔过来替柯林斯斟茶，想问他考虑得怎么样，又见欧米茄始终低着头，于是说：“你可以慢慢想，因为我得离开三天。我只是想告诉你，我会负责的，什么也不用担心，好吗？”

“你会给我带纪念品吗？”柯林斯抬起头说，他算是同意了。

“你要什么？”

“一座金字塔。”

法瑞尔皱起眉头说：“这恐怕有点难办。”

柯林斯笑了起来说：“那就快点回来吧。晚一分钟，我就不等你了。”

＊＊＊  
法瑞尔如约而至。那一天柯林斯姐姐家恰巧设有舞会，孩子们被挡在了楼上，交由柯林斯这个小舅舅看管。法瑞尔上门后不久，便被邀请去了书房，同他谈话的还有柯林斯那位从爱丁堡赶来的最年长的哥哥。柯林斯守着孩子们在育儿室里玩，他不明白，明明是自己结婚，为什么不被允许参与到相关话题的讨论中去。

他的一个侄女正向众兄弟姐妹们炫耀着自己新得的圣诞礼物，一台德国制造的徕卡相机。其他孩子年纪还小，对那台黑盒子都不感兴趣，很快便一哄而散了。最后只留下柯林斯一个人，侄女说：“让我来给你照一张相。”

她拉着柯林斯站到窗边，摆弄了半天，终于对准了镜头，说：“你长得真高，可以去当运动员了。你的眼睛也很蓝，当电影明星也是可以的。”柯林斯笑了，说：“照好了吗？拿过来，我也玩玩。”

两个人凑到灯下，女孩手把手地教着柯林斯如何使用相机。柯林斯把眼睛凑向机器背面的那个小框，发现地毯，沙发，楼梯全都跑到了和现实上下相反的位置上去了，随后又看见一个缩小的人颠倒着朝自己走过来。他眯起眼睛，是法瑞尔！

他家里的其他人也陆续从书房里走了出来。柯林斯按耐住心里的激动，放下相机，等着法瑞尔过来找自己。但法瑞尔只来得及冲他眨眨眼睛，表示一切都很好，就很快又被那些阿尔法们叫去了雪茄室里吸烟。

“还不错，虽然出生普通了点。”柯林斯的欧米茄姐姐走到他身边，挽起他的胳膊说：“你没猜错，他不愿意放弃飞行员的工作。但他也说了，同样不会放弃你，他两样都要！你真该看看法瑞尔说话时的样子，那种铁了心的感觉。”

柯林斯大笑起来，“你们都不让我进去！”

“他会是一个好父亲的，我看他不像是那种会提高嗓门，对着孩子扇耳光或用皮带抽打他们的人。”

“他不像我们的哥哥，他是一个好人。”柯林斯补了一句。

“事情过去了那么久，你还记得？”

“忘不了，”柯林斯说：“小时候我可没少挨他的打。”

“我也被他打过。”他姐姐悄声说道。这让柯林斯感到意外，他们就差了3岁。

后来的两天，法瑞尔被安置在客房里，与柯林斯的房间隔了长长一条走廊。白天，大家又继续坐在书房里讨论着各种婚礼事宜，但几乎都是柯林斯的几个阿尔法哥哥姐姐们在拿主意。他和法瑞尔到最后就干脆不管了。

他们上邦德街购物，在那里法瑞尔用自己的钱给柯林斯买了一块手表，还亲手给他戴上，直哄得柯林斯合不拢嘴。之后两人又挽着胳膊去海德公园散步，可惜天气太冷了，才走了一会儿，他们就不得不找了一间餐馆坐下。

用茶的时候，柯林斯掰开一个司康，抹了厚厚一层奶油和浓稠的草莓酱，送到法瑞尔嘴边，高兴地看着他的阿尔法吃完。他也不明白，这种愉悦和兴奋的感觉是从何而来。是法瑞尔从开罗回来后进门的那一瞬间吗？因为就在下一秒，他发觉自己乐不可支，爱上了对方。

＊＊＊  
他们在婚礼上对视着说，以吾之身，敬汝爱汝。

然而这一刻，柯林斯做不到。当那些带有温度的精液大滴大滴溅到他的小腹上，甚至还有几滴溅在了他下巴上，柯林斯只觉得害怕又恶心。他大叫一声，迅速从床上爬起，四处寻找可以擦拭的东西。浴室对他来说太远了，他不得不脱掉睡衣，用力擦拭起自己的身体，仿佛再晚那么几秒钟，粘在皮肤上的精液就会像海绵吸水般渗透进他的身体里。

然后，他就会怀孕。

柯林斯知道这种想法是有多么的可笑，他也知道自己的举止有多么疯狂和荒唐。他在法瑞尔面前出丑了。但与此同时，他也看到了——当法瑞尔从自己身上抬起来的时候，他惶惑的眼神和脊梁上的抽搐，这让他难以忍受。柯林斯张开嘴，也许是想说抱歉，但最后却什么都没说。他要离开这里，马上。

“你能说说，这到底是他妈的怎么一回事吗？”法瑞尔花了好一会儿才缓过神来，随后就看见柯林斯站在床边，又是穿袜子又是套背心的。法瑞尔找回了自己的内裤穿上，尽管有些头晕，但他还是离开床，朝柯林斯走了过去。

他犹豫着要不要去碰柯林斯的胳膊，说实话柯林斯方才的举动吓到了他。“别这样，好吗？”他说，把手放了上去。

但柯林斯移开了肩膀，说：“我想回家。我要先走了。”之前的几天，他随时都想着要跳起来。  
“为什么，你在说什么？我不明白。”

“我也不明白，”柯林斯吸了吸鼻子，努力不让眼泪流下来，“为什么我生来就是一个欧米茄呢？”

“嘘，别说了。”法瑞尔张开手去拥抱柯林斯，他是不会放手的，哪怕下一秒他的欧米茄转过身来对着自己的鼻子来上一拳，他也不放。好在后来柯林斯并没那么做，受结合气味的影响，他慢慢镇定下来。法瑞尔抱了他好一会儿，才松开手。他说：“楼下有一间酒吧，我们去那儿坐一坐，好不好？”

柯林斯没有拒绝。

“你能等我穿好衣服，然后我们一起下去？或者，你先去占个座位，但是不准一个人偷偷跑掉。”他用哄小孩的口吻来和自己的欧米茄说话。最后柯林斯表示他可以自己先下去，望着他离开的背影，法瑞尔担忧着叹了一口气。

＊＊＊  
他们住的地方位于山顶之上，户外除了猎猎作响的大风和山脚底下灰蓝色的海，周遭一片安静。因为下着雨，所有的住客们都躲进客房里喝茶取暖去了，空无一人的室外观景平台上只留下整齐排列的木头桌椅，一片潮湿。据说几个世纪以前，这里有一座高高在上的城堡，后被改造成有五层楼高的酒店。如今，这座四四方方带有一处尖顶的砖石建筑矗立在整个夏天都为阴雨所笼罩的山崖上，任凭狂风击打，其乳黄色的建筑外墙也毫不褪色。

法瑞尔匆忙走下楼，他只在睡衣上外罩了一件西装外套。为了以防万一，出门的时候他又抓了一件浅褐色的风衣在手里。就在进酒吧间时，门口的侍应生拦下了他，礼貌地要求他告知房号。他知道自己打扮得一身古怪，可谁叫今晚出了这么一档子烦心事。

报完房号，他看了看手表，注意到刚过八点。这个时点，酒吧间里人很少。法瑞尔想起这几天用餐，身边几桌都是上了年纪的夫妇们，他们大概是挑选了一处老年人爱来的地方。酒店外，雨依然下着，整座酒吧间笼罩在一股淡灰色的影子里。两三盏橘色的小台灯在圆桌上亮着，酒保站在装饰有挂毯的墙前问他，先生有什么需要吗。

他感到自己今天真是太会挑选地方了，在这间少人连一根绣花针落地都听得见声音的地方，他竟然还准备和自己的欧米茄谈论，为什么你要把我踹下床的事情。法瑞尔在心底叹息一声，他说：“一杯葡萄酒。”一边环视起四周，寻找柯林斯的身影。

起初他并没有见到对方，因为柯林斯背对他而坐。柯林斯把整个身体埋进一张有着宽大后背的扶手椅里，放任着自己一点点往下滑去。他幻想着自己是一件被随手搁在沙发座椅上的外套，在不知不觉中滑落，最后被法瑞尔捡起。就好像过去在家里，阿尔法经常关照他：“一到家请先挂外套，然后再来吻我。”然而柯林斯总是要忘记。

他们也许再不会接吻了，就在发生了这么一档子事之后。柯林斯思考着，自己的婚姻大概是走到了尽头，他们可能会离婚。孩子们还太小，必须跟着自己，可法瑞尔也很宝贝他们。如果说这段婚姻曾经带给他过不少快乐，那么排在前三的必然就是这几个可爱又漂亮的小宝贝们。所以，法瑞尔会带走乔治，等过周末的时候，他们再把孩子互换过来。

然而也还有另一种可能，因为他的怪病，孩子们都归法瑞尔。他无法想象下去，不得不把目光投向窗外，户外的天与海仍旧是淡灰色的，带了一点点的蓝。这一点儿都不像是一个美妙夏天会发生的事。也就是在这个时候，法瑞尔的声音出现了。“我还以为你跑去外面了，”他说，拉开一旁的椅子坐下：“找了一圈都没见到你。”

“哦，后来呢？”

“直到瞧见了你的金发。”法瑞尔望着柯林斯，他的魅力在于一头漂亮的金发和一张青春洋溢的娃娃脸。

“那我应该藏得再好一点儿，这样就能看见你在雨中奔跑。”柯林斯不敢相信自己甚至开起了玩笑，仿佛刚才卧室里什么都没发生过。而他只不过是先来了这里，接着等候着法瑞尔的到来，他们将一起借着风声雨声，还有室内轻轻的乐声消磨掉一个在异地的晚上。

可几秒钟之后，两人又都沉默了。法瑞尔等着柯林斯就刚才的事情作出解释，他们不就是为了这个才来的这里？他不想责难对方，他只想知道究竟发生了什么。但最终他收获的是一张柯林斯递来的酒单，法瑞尔还真的研究起上面的内容来。他问：“你点过了吗？我刚才在门口要葡萄酒。”

“我想喝点威士忌，不加冰。”

法瑞尔招呼侍应生过来，要了两杯酒。等侍应生走后，对坐的两人依然沉默，直到柯林斯突然像小狗似的打了一个喷嚏。法瑞尔见他摸着口袋，便把自己的手帕递给了他。擤完鼻涕，柯林斯把那条皱巴巴的手帕塞进自己口袋，“我也不知道怎么了，可我就是不想做爱。”

“你可以告诉我的。”

“不，不全是你理解的那个意思。”柯林斯犹豫了片刻，决定把一切倾吐而出：“我不想再要孩子了。”

“为什么？”法瑞尔不明白，月初的时候他们带着三个孩子一起去拍了照，柯林斯还都好好的。他说：“我有时间陪你们了，月底我会去你哥哥公司。为什么你一下子变得这么……”他寻思着合适的用词，最后却只有“冷淡”二字从嘴里冒出。

柯林斯不指望法瑞尔能够明白全部，因为就连他自己都觉得惊讶，但他觉得一切都给毁了。他说：“现在，就好像一切都失去了意义，就好像没有什么可以再打动我。”

“包括我们的关系？”

“大概吧。”

“到底出了什么事？”

柯林斯忽然烦躁起来，桌上小台灯所散发出来的亮光让他感到刺眼，他抱紧胳膊，像个小孩似的趴在了桌上，“你就别再问我为什么了，那样很烦人。”

面对欧米茄的拒绝和莫名其妙的发作，法瑞尔的火气也突然上来了，他说：“我没有在烦你。还有，你能不能不要让每次一出游就吵架成为一种惯例？”

“你这样就是在烦我，”柯林斯猛一下抬起了头，“你还骗我。我至今连你飞机的操纵杆都没摸过！”

“那时你怀孕了，我得保护你的安全。”

“这就是问题所在，不是怀孕就是在家看孩子，别的什么事都做不了。而你呢，一心忙着开拓横跨撒哈拉沙漠的邮政航线，在天上的日子一定很潇洒快活吧。”

“我辞职了，为了你。”

“骗子，我敢打赌，你一点儿都不喜欢我哥哥给你的这份工作。你一直都在骗我，骗我结婚，骗我生小崽！”尽管柯林斯知道这并非事实，可他眼下正怒气冲冲，他没有办法也不想控制自己的情绪。他就是要说出来，如果能由此伤害到法瑞尔，哪怕是一丁点儿，他也乐意。

“我是挺不喜欢那份工作的，你猜的没错。”法瑞尔说，一边摆弄着桌上一支小小的火柴盒，“但我还是接受了。另外，好意提醒你，你该来的发情期至今都还没到呢。”

他想暗示什么？柯林斯涨红了脸，内心的怒火再次被点燃，他气得发抖，转眼又满腹委屈，他哆嗦着嘴，“你威胁我。”

“我没有。”

“那我宁愿去跳海。”

如果说法瑞尔后悔了，他不该提到什么该死的发情期，眼看柯林斯因为这一句话而变了脸色，但是现在，对方脸上的决绝和厌恶感刺痛了他，这一刻，法瑞尔忘记了还爱着对方的事实，他想马上结束这场争吵，他无比冷淡地说：“悉听尊便。不过在你有所行动前，还是先让我去给你找点抑制剂吧。”

他们不欢而散。

＊＊＊  
没多久，一通意外来电打乱了他们之后的计划。法瑞尔的旧同事，大家都喊他福蒂斯机长，在飞行过安第斯山脉的途中消失不见了。航空公司派出了两架飞机去寻找，一无所获。在失踪后的第四十个小时，他们给法瑞尔打来了电话，询问他是否愿意帮忙。法瑞尔同意了，又在电话里大骂为什么不早一点通知他，但是他心里也知道，关于这次搜寻，大家都已经默认了是要去找一具尸体。

挂上电话，法瑞尔躺倒在沙发上，寻思着一切到底怎么回事。一个注定难眠的夜晚。柯林斯就在这时从里间的卧室走了出来——从酒吧间回来后，法瑞尔就拿了自己的枕头丢在沙发上，想必柯林斯不会乐意再和自己躺同一张床上了——他开口问，电话里是谁。

“是老福蒂斯。”法瑞尔说，他站了起来，走至窗边，一把将厚重的窗帘拉开好让月光透进来，然而窗外却是漆黑一片。

柯林斯记得他，婚礼上有飞行特技表演，是福蒂斯机长带的队。那天很冷，客人们从教堂里出来，仰着头，等候在一旁草地上，只为看他们双方姓名的缩写出现在万里高空上。那是紧张，忙碌又无比漫长的一天，光是婚宴上的祝酒就多达7次。他吃不下任何东西，除了让牙齿发酸的柠檬酥皮挞；而法瑞尔一直被要求在婚礼上发言，就好像他真的有多能说会道一样。  
“天一亮，我就准备走了。你呢？”法瑞尔问，他点燃了一根香烟。

“我也走。”柯林斯立即作出回答。他感到无比的疲劳，他想回家。

第二天一早，两人匆忙搭上最早一班回伦敦的火车。一路上，他们分坐在列车包厢的两端，互相无视着。下午三点，列车驶进帕丁顿站，而航空公司派来的汽车早在站外候着了。法瑞尔把行李交给柯林斯，注视着欧米茄的眼睛，希望能够从中寻求到一丝原谅。他说：“听着昨晚的事，我很抱歉。我给你姐姐打了电话，去看医生好吗？不要胡思乱想。”

柯林斯点点头。

法瑞尔最后又看了他一眼，吻了吻柯林斯的脸颊，“我爱你和孩子们，我会尽快回来。”

＊＊＊  
隔天，柯林斯就去了医院。医生在给他检查完身体后，表示没什么大碍，只是建议他适当增加一点运动量。柯林斯的姐姐陪着一起来，医生看了她一眼，误以为是柯林斯的阿尔法。他说：“天气这两天不错，让你的阿尔法多带你出去走一走。你们长得挺像。”

“这是我姐姐。”柯林斯大笑起来，还是头一次有人这样错认。

“阿尔法工作很忙？”

“对，他是个飞行员。”

“多么浪漫的一个职业。我也曾向往过，可惜视力不好。”医生在病历单上洋洋洒洒地写下最后一行字，“别担心，你很健康。”

他们走出医院，发现户外阳光灿烂，一片碧空如洗。“你们到底怎么回事？”他姐姐走在路上说。柯林斯说：“一个老同事驾机失踪了，法[/color][color=RoyalBlue]瑞尔负责去找他。”“不，我不是指这个。”他姐姐说，从皮包里掏出了香烟盒，“你看起来不太好。法瑞尔给我打电话的时候，语气也怪怪的。”

“他说话就是这个样子。”柯林斯把手插进外套口袋里，他不知道法瑞尔在电话里是怎么和姐姐说的，而眼下他最不想谈的就是这件事。“能先不说这个吗？我饿了。”

“你想吃什么？”

柯林斯伸出一只手挽上了姐姐的胳膊，笑嘻嘻地说：“老规矩，去牛津街上的丽兹？”随后他又滔滔不绝地向姐姐抱怨了几天前在康沃尔的伙食，“非常可怕的苏格兰布丁！”姐姐于是放心下来，既然柯林斯还想着吃，那就表示没什么大问题。

 

法瑞尔走后的第五天早晨，柯林斯从梦中醒来，他不愿起床。阳光把窗帘照得发亮，柯林斯一边盯着看了好一会儿，一边努力回忆着前一晚的梦境，那里头有法瑞尔的出现。在梦里，他和法瑞尔站在康沃尔的海边。那是一个下大雨的晴天，他举起相机准备拍照，可就是对不了焦距。他在雨里大喊相机坏了。而法瑞尔沉默地站着，从头到尾一言不发。

柯林斯发现，自己在一点点想念着对方。他在床上翻了一个身，打量着属于他们的卧室。房间依然乱糟糟的，就像两人离开时的那一晚。法瑞尔待洗的睡袍被胡乱搭在椅背上，那是一条紫色的缎纹睡袍，布满橘色和天蓝色的小点。柯林斯想起睡袍下那具温暖的身体，想起法瑞尔脱掉它时露出的坚实的胳膊，还有他上床时的总会弄出的不小动静。

欲望在一点点苏醒，这让柯林斯感到吃惊。

然而，他强迫自己马上起床去到育儿室里。柯林斯分了两次才把小崽们都抱到卧室床上。为了防止小崽们哭泣，柯林斯拿了法瑞尔的睡袍给他们捏着玩。他用毯子把自己和孩子们牢牢裹在一起，在周四上午的阳光里，他们就这样睡着了。

当天晚上，柯林斯接到了来自法瑞尔的电话。那时已经过了夜里十点，忽然响起的电话铃声吓了柯林斯一大跳。他匆忙从床上爬起来，又匆忙跑下了楼。头一次，他觉得家里的房子是这么的大，楼梯是这么的长。电话还在一阵阵响着，催促着，不曾间断，仿佛这是一通非要找到他不可的电话。柯林斯担心起来，他跑进起居室，直扑向电话。

“喂，这里是法瑞尔先生家。”

“喂喂，听得见吗，信号不太好。”谢天谢地，柯林斯心想，是法瑞尔的声音。阿尔法的声音自电话的一头源源不断传来，听起来还很高兴。

法瑞尔说：“简直就是奇迹，老福蒂斯还活着。我才把他接回来，我们正在门多萨。”

“那太好了。福蒂斯机长还好吧？”

“不太好，他累坏了。我去接他的时候，他正被人从圣拉斐尔送来，样子有点可怕，”法瑞尔停顿了一会儿，听起来是信号不好，“他裹着床单，就像是木乃伊。”

“但总算是活着。”柯林斯说，他端着电话机，在沙发上找了一个舒适的姿势坐下来。

“谁都没想到，我们都还以为他死了。我真是太高兴了。”

“我也很高兴。”柯林斯说。

“你还好吗？孩子们有没有不听话？我明晚就回来。”

“我很好，如果你指的是去看病。”柯林斯躺倒在沙发上，把双脚埋进沙发上的毯子里，随后触碰到一个软乎乎的东西，大概是小崽们的玩具。他继续说道：“我去了你给的那间诊所。”

“催眠的那间，怎么样？”

“没错，催眠。那里有一张非常舒适的真皮沙发，我躺上去之后没多久就睡着了。”柯林斯听见电话里传来法瑞尔低低的笑声，“而医院里的医生建议我要多运动。所以这几天下午，我都会带孩子们去公园喂鸽子。”

那天和姐姐在丽兹饭店分手后，柯林斯感觉精神好多了。他回到家，陪着孩子们玩了大半个下午，然而傍晚的时候，一阵突如其来的绝望情绪忽然压倒了他。柯林斯没法继续与孩子们待在一起，他们的哭声让他头痛欲裂。他几乎是落荒而逃回自己的卧室。一个多小时后，保姆来敲门说法瑞尔刚才来过电话，还留下一家诊所地址给他。

柯林斯决定再去挂号一次，即便他第一次在诊所里睡着了，但事后他的情绪却再没有低落过。也许诊所医生问的那几个问题起了作用。柯林斯在电话里问法瑞尔：“你怎么知道催眠可以治病？”

“我的一个同事，你没见过，他的欧米茄和你情况差不多，就是靠这个治疗好的。”

“你把我们的事告诉了你同事？”这可让柯林斯没有想到，他说：“可万一别人不知道，他们会以为你和一个疯子结了婚。”

“不准瞎说，你是正常的。不管怎样，我都爱你。”

如果说两人之间有什么误解或是不愉快，在此刻，一切都消弭于无形。法瑞尔的声音让柯林斯感到眼眶温暖又酸涩。他于是开口：“我感觉这两天好多了。坏情绪就像是祖母的风湿疼，时好时坏，就和天气有关。”

“真的吗？”法瑞尔又一次显得很高兴，他说：“你不恨我了？”

“我什么时候恨过你？”柯林斯笑起来，之前在康沃尔说的那些话都不是真的，难道法瑞尔不明白吗？

“你不再踹我下床了？”

“大概吧，你可以试试。”

他们在电话里交换着彼此的笑声，直到最后法瑞尔说时间不早了，催促着柯林斯快点去睡觉。

＊＊＊  
“天呐，”柯林斯睁开眼睛说，“那是什么？”

他感到有个冰凉且坚硬的东西正贴在自己的脸上，是法瑞尔回来了。法瑞尔把手里的小盒子从柯林斯脸上移开，放到了床头柜上。他弯下腰，轻吻起柯林斯的脸颊。

柯林斯的脸因为睡眠变得红通通的，他嘟囔着好冷，随后就把脸转开了。今天是礼拜六，时间还尚早。柯林斯昨晚躺在沙发上，等着法瑞尔回来，却在不知不觉间睡着了。等他醒来，已经是午夜三点。起居室里静悄悄的，他又磨蹭了一会儿才站起来，回到卧室。大概飞机误点了，他想，就同往常一样。

“回来啦？”柯林斯闭着眼睛，轻声问道。

毯子被掀开了，法瑞尔带着一股夏日清晨独有的凉意朝他靠拢过来。“我给你带了一份礼物。”法瑞尔说，把手伸进柯林斯法兰绒的睡衣里，抚摸起对方光滑又温暖的后背，“猜猜是什么？”

柯林斯揉了揉眼睛，打了一个哈欠。他说：“好困，再让我睡一会儿。”法瑞尔停了下来，却没有不高兴。“好吧，”他说，把柯林斯搂进了怀里。

柯林斯以为自己在做梦，因为等他再次醒来后，卧室里并不见法瑞尔。他爬了起来，再一次揉了揉眼睛，直到他看见床头柜上的小盒子，这才确定法瑞尔真的回来了。他把手放在小盒上，好奇里面会是什么，盒子的外表看起来很平凡无奇，大小是领带盒的一半。

他猜测，大概是一对手表。但相比礼物，他更愿意先见见法瑞尔，他大喊起法瑞尔的名字，往浴室走去。他上了厕所，又洗了脸，刷牙的间隙终于听见法瑞尔的声音从楼下花园里传来。柯林斯感到一阵激动，他漱完口，回到卧室，一边拿起盒子，一边朝窗外望去，法瑞尔正抱着小乔治嘀嘀咕咕说着什么。见到柯林斯在楼上喊他，他捉了小崽的手朝他挥动。

柯林斯给了楼下父子俩一个微笑，随后低头去看打开的盒子——他有快3年的时间没见过里头的东西了。一阵说不出的惊讶涌了上来，欧米茄服用的抑制剂装在六支细小如针剂的瓶子里，于阳光下闪烁着水晶般的光泽。

 

柯林斯走进花园。那是一个四四方方的小庭院，有一片绿草地，挨着石墙的地方还栽种了许多黄色的月见草。“喜欢吗？”法瑞尔把孩子放下，让他随意在草地上走着。柯林斯说：“哪里来的？现在的黑市一次能买这么多吗？”

“和黑市没有关系。”法瑞尔把手插进口袋，“喝茶吗？我在厨房烧了水，现在应该已经开了。来一壶大吉岭好吗？”

直觉告诉柯林斯，法瑞尔有事瞒着他。“到底怎么回事？”他问。

“好吧，但是你得保证不生气。”法瑞尔说，他向柯林斯走来，“其实这件事我想了很久，而现在正好有这么个机会，我还是希望能够继续驾驶飞机。所以我就同意了。”

“同意什么？”

“皇家空军在招募飞行员，他们录取了我。”

“可你是开邮航的，况且他们难道不是应该去招募那些零经验的人吗？”

“没错，但我有执照，也有9年的经验。”法瑞尔把手搁在柯林斯的后颈上，小心摩挲着，试图安抚他的情绪，“他们给服役的阿尔法分发抑制剂，每个月都有，如果他们有结合过的伴侣。”

“你不是答应了去我哥哥那里上班，怎么现在又……是为了抑制剂？”这可让柯林斯没有料到，而且事情发生得太突然了。

“老福蒂斯的事情触动了我。他不顾危险去开辟新的航路，这是在为全人类做贡献。我也应该做点什么，而不是待在狭小的办公室里做什么股票经理人。我对那事儿可一窍不通。”法瑞尔认为以前的自己太自私了，柯林斯牺牲了这么多，现在是时候轮到自己了。而这事儿对他来说，甚至都谈不上什么牺牲。

柯林斯忽然不知道该说些什么，他低下头见墙角边长着高高的，缀满黄色小花苞的茎杆，便随手扯下了几朵，以此发泄心中的不满。法瑞尔在身后问他，要不要进屋去喝茶？他也只是摇了摇头。他感到愤怒又悲伤。

后来随着二战的爆发，他有点不太记得那天之后所发生的事情了。然而当时，他只是对法瑞尔的自作主张感到难过。柯林斯不曾想到，那个夏天，从之后几年时间来看，是最后一个只属于他们的季节。第二年夏天，当法瑞尔驾驶的战斗机消失在敦刻尔克周边上空，柯林斯花了近5年的时间来进行自我怀疑。

他想，如果在康沃尔的那个夜里，自己没有拒绝法瑞尔，也许会有第四个孩子降生。这对于法瑞尔的缺失将会是一个极大的安慰。然而他姐姐始终这样安慰他，“如果在战时，要你一个人独自抚养四个孩子，简直是不可能。”事实上，柯林斯的姐姐说的没错。

最终，他们的第四个孩子出生于1950年，也就是在法瑞尔从战俘营里被解救出来的第5年。

END


End file.
